Le Seigneur des Champignons
by Albane
Summary: ONE-SHOT, défi 32 du Poney Fringant : 3 Hobbits et 1 champignon. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, dit-on...


**Bonjour, voici donc ma participation pour le 32eme défi du Poney, avec pour sujet, sur une suggestion de votre servante, 3 Hobbits et 1 champignon... j'espère que vous aimerez!**

**Le Seigneur des Champignons**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours consécutifs que le jeune garçon allait voir son champignon pousser. Il l'avait découvert par hasard un jour de cueillette, avec son père, et l'avait supplié de ne pas le ramasser. Encore quelque temps à le laisser grandir et il serait parfait pour le jour de son anniversaire. Parfait pour l'offrir à Maman ce jour-là.

Depuis, tous les jours après l'école, il venait le voir, vérifier que tout allait bien. C'était les premières fois qu'il avait le droit de sortir tout seul. Mais son Papa savait où il était, alors, ça allait !

C'était un bolet royal. Et le jour prévu de sa cueillette, il serait de belle taille. Son goût serait puissant, pas encore passé. Il serait tendre et humide, pas encore séché. L'enfant pouvait, en imagination, le sentir dans sa bouche. En imagination seulement, car il fallait patienter. Attendre car s'il ne résistait pas à la tentation, s'il se jetait sur le champignon avant le jour de son anniversaire, le bolet n'aurait pas atteint sa pleine maturité. Ça serait le gâcher. Et le jeune Hobbit savait déjà, du haut de ses six ans, que le champignon n'en serait que meilleur, après cette longue attente, cette patiente anticipation.

L'enfant n'osait même pas l'effleurer, de peur de gâter sa texture veloutée. Il restait à la regarder ou bien à dégager les feuilles mortes autour de son pied pour ne pas qu'il étouffe.

La veille, il en rêva même. Et puis, ce fut enfin le grand jour !

* * *

><p>« Ça ne m'étonne pas ! De toute façon, tu as toujours été un mollasson ! » railla le jeune Brandebouc.<p>

« Quoi ? » réagit aussitôt son compagnon.

« Oui, tout à fait, un mollasson ! pérora l'autre, tout fier de son terme, surtout depuis ton mariage. Tu t'empâtes, et c'est mon devoir de te le dire ! »

Cette fois, l'insulte était trop forte ! Il fallait obtenir réparation. Et comme toujours quand son ami le taquinait, Monsieur Touque décida de le prendre à contre-pied.

« On va voir lequel de nous deux est le plus mollasson. Le premier à la sortie de la forêt ! »

Il prit le pas de course sur quelques mètres, à moitié retourné, en regardant le jeune Brandebouc d'un œil brillant. Comme escompté, celui-ci lui emboita aussitôt le pas. Vous pouvez compter sur la fierté Brandebouc. Mais la forêt se révéla plus longue que prévue, et le camarade plus véloce que prévu. Bientôt, ils en vinrent aux mains, se chamaillant, amicalement bien sûr, tentant de dépasser et de repousser l'autre.

Ce fut au détour d'un virage aveugle que l'accident arriva.

* * *

><p>Frodon avait choisi de s'allonger complètement au sol devant son bolet. Pour ne pas l'arracher comme un sagouin, il avait même emprunté une petite pioche. Il voulait couper le pied avec précision, pour préserver la saveur du champignon. Maman en ferait un plat extraordinaire, pour son diner d'anniversaire ! Oh, comme cela avait valu la peine d'attendre !<p>

Enfin, il l'avait dans les mains, sa merveille, son Roi des Bolets, son Seigneur des Champignons !

C'est pour ça que, tout à sa concentration, il n'entendit le vacarme de la course que très tard. Trop tard.

La collision fut d'une violence épouvantable !

Saradoc et Paladin trébuchèrent sur le corps allongé de leur petit neveu et tous deux roulèrent à terre. Choqués, contusionnés, ils ne s'en relevèrent pas moins d'un bond, complètement coupés dans leur élan d'idiotie. Peu soucieux d'eux-mêmes, ils s'occupèrent aussitôt du petit Frodon.

Car Frodon pleurait, pleurait !

Il y eu un moment de flottement où les deux grands benêts, confus et gênés, cherchèrent vainement où leur neveu avait mal. Ils l'avaient remis sur pieds, épousseté, nettoyé, ils avaient actionné les jambes, les bras, vérifié les dents, tout marchait, tout était en place.

Pourtant Frodon pleurait, pleurait !

Paladin et Saradoc se confondirent en excuses. Ils reconnurent tous leurs torts, ils promirent d'en répondre devant Drogon et Primula s'il le fallait. Ils le câlinèrent, le consolèrent, lui souhaitèrent son anniversaire au moins vingt fois. En vain.

Et Frodon pleurait, pleurait !

« Mon champ… mon champ… mon champ… »

« Ton champ ? Mais, c'est la forêt ici. Les champs de ta famille, ils sont plus loin ! » répondit Saradoc Brandebouc, un peu ahuri.

« Mais mon beau… mon beau… mon beau… » hoquetait-il entre deux sanglots, incapable de reprendre sa respiration.

« Ton beau veston ? Mais il n'a rien, regarde, il est comme neuf ! Même pas froissé ! » plaida Paladin Touque.

« Mais… mon boleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet ! » hurla Frodon, enfin intelligible, dans un cri interminable.

Et, du bout de sa mini-pioche, il leur désigna un vague tas à leurs pieds. Les deux jeunes hommes finirent par discerner un pied de bolet cassé en deux. Du chapeau du champignon, il ne restait plus grand-chose qui avait forme. Paladin et Saradoc, qui n'avaient pas connu le bolet quand il était appétissant, eurent du mal à compatir. C'était en bouillie, visqueux et salissant. C'était un champignon écrabouillé.

Finalement, à force de patience et de devinettes, les deux grands finirent par comprendre que Primula devait cuisiner ce champignon pour le diner d'anniversaire de Frodon. Mais la raison profonde pour laquelle leur jeune neveu semblait au plus profond du désespoir à cause d'un champignon leur échappa.

Un champignon, c'était un champignon. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça, tout bien compté ! On pouvait en trouver d'autres.

Et pour preuve…

* * *

><p>« C'est un coin secret, hein. Il n'y a que Saradoc et moi qui le connaissons. Et toi aussi, maintenant. »<p>

« Mais c'est un secret ! » répéta l'oncle Saradoc sur un ton très sérieux de conspirateur.

Paladin écarta avec délicatesse un rideau de branches de saules et la bouche de Frodon s'ouvrit d'émerveillement.

Là, à deux pas, à ses pieds, s'étendait un tapis immense d'herbe douce, constellé ci et là de bolets tous plus dodus et charnus les uns que les autres…

* * *

><p>Un petit rappel pour ceux qui ont des lacunes en généalogie hobbite (je vois pas comment ça serait possible, mais il vaut mieux prévoir, on sait jamais.)<p>

Au moment de mon histoire,

Frodon fête ses 6 ans, ses parents Primula et Drogon ont donc encore six ans à vivre. Primula est la tante de Saradoc Brandebouc.

Saradoc Brandebouc, futur père de Merry, a 34 ans (tout juste majeur). Dans quelques années, il épousera Esméralda, la petite sœur de Paladin.

Paladin Touque a 41 ans, il vient de se marier avec Eglantine Talus et ce sont les futurs parents de Pippin. Leur première fille, Pearl, naitra dans un an.


End file.
